1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a table game board forming a book-shaped box.
The book-shaped box of the present invention is adapted to present all games necessitating the use of a board in the shape of a book or a similar shape, by making the board an element of the box.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Similar devices manufactured up until now generally comprise a board that may be foldable or not, and a separate storage box, and more often than not, one or more additional boxes adapted to contain the movable elements, counters or dice used for playing. These different boxes naturally increase the manufacturing costs of the game.
There exist game boards constituted of two journalled symmetrical portions comprising edges and enabling a box to be constituted by folding back the two portions one against the other, as has been described, for example, in French Patent Publication No. 2,587,906 to Mr. Rene BOIS. This device has the disadvantage of necessitating a separate closure element, and in the closed position, its dimensions are necessarily equal to those of half of the board, and this limits the scope of the applications of this game board.